


The Pain is not Shared

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Rejection, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Soulmates were not legends or things of the past, they are things of the present.Poly-bonds are rare. Rejection is prominent.Follow Kageyama Tobio as he tried to get over it, but of course terribly fails to do.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 41
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not writing this based on what could actually happen, so.... well just read it with an open mind.

Name: Kageyama Tobio

Aged: 16

Occupation: Student

Reason: Subjected to rejection from soulmates

Case: RESOLVED.

~~~

It is the year 2020. There have been legends of soulmates in many cultures for many years and now soulmates exists in two forms. A timer on your wrists which tells you when you will meet your soulmate, and a mark that would be placed on anywhere on your body to signify your connection with the other person.

Kageyama is a boy who wasn’t from a well to do family. He sometimes would be starved because his parents would rather feed their addiction than to feel him, and it’s completely okay. He studies hard, to get a scholarship since his parents refuses to pay for his studies and forces him to go earn money for them while they stay at home and laze around.

All the hardships didn’t matter as he looked at his wrist. It was the ever counting down timer and he has two of them. He has two soulmates and he can’t be happier than this. His parents however, told him to cover it up. It was disgusting. So Kageyama covered it up most of the time. It was covered it slashes by now, from his parents.

He was proud of his soulmates but his parents completely disagree with him. So today is his first day in middle school. His bandages were covered in blood as he parents slash the timer on his wrists. It wouldn’t stop for a while so he wrapped it up and went to school. He is in the top 2 classes and he has to stay there if he wants to continue to study.

Kageyama carefully removed the bandages on his wrists and rinse away the dry blood and he saw that the time is only left with seconds. He couldn’t be bothered right now. He threw away the blood soaked bandages before he pulled out a new roll of bandages and slowly wrapped around his wrists. As he was doing that, a pair of boys, seniors, came into the bathroom. Kageyama felt like time has stopped when he met one of their eyes. The older broke the eye contact before looking down at his wrists.

Kageyama quickly secured his bandages before he made his way past the pair and back to his classroom. The older wanted to stop him but Kageyama ran. He is a fast runner. “My soulmates are in the same school.” Kageyama mutters as he hands over over the bandages on his wrists.

If he has two, does it mean that they are already a pair? Kageyama carefully removed the bandages and both were already 0. It meant that the two seniors who walked in just now were both his soulmates. Kageyama didn’t know what to do. What if the two of them rejects him because they were already happy together.

He didn’t want to break them up. Kageyama didn’t have much time to dwell on the matter when his class advisor walked into the classroom. They started with introductions since it was his first day of school. “Alright, so later on, some of the seniors would be coming in to give you a talk about after school activities then you can think about which one you want to join. They will have booths set up after school at the field for the week so please go check them out. Fill up the form and hand it over to the respective teachers in charge.” His teacher told him.

Kageyama didn’t have time for useless activities. He has to go work and earn money or he could forget about eating at all.

So for the rest of the day, some of the seniors who are captains and vice captains of the various clubs would come and talk to them. Kageyama paid them no mind as he started reading his textbooks. He has to keep his grades up or he would not be able to keep his scholarship. So they seniors just talked, other students were paying attention while Kageyama is doing his work. Kageyama was completely unbothered, until he finally decided to look up. The bell was going to ring and in comes two very familiar faces.

How not surprising that they were the two people Kageyama had met this morning. Apparently they are from the volleyball club. Kageyama isn’t interested so he continued to look down at his book as the two seniors introduce their club. Kageyama was so engrossed that he didn’t realise everyone has already left.

He starts packing his bag when a voice spoke to him. “You know, it’s rude to not pay attention when someone is talking.” The one with brown hair spoke. “I’m sorry.” Kageyama bowed. He continues to pack his bag before pulling out a plastic bag. He has to rush to work. “I am not accepting you into our relationship.” The brown haired guy said. “I understand.” Kageyama said and left.

The two seniors seemed shocked at Kageyama’s answer. They did nothing about it though. It was none of their business. Kageyama will probably find someone else in future, that is what they thought.

Kageyama was a few minutes late to work. His boss scolded him. He quickly got to work. He was lucky his boss isn’t going to dock his pay this time since it was his first time being late. He didn’t mind the abuse from his employer. He was simply numb to the pain everyone around him is giving him.

Kageyama has accepted the fact that he had been rejected by his soulmates. It didn’t matter. He did his job properly. He works really hard, even got some tips from customers and got some praises. This was the only place that allowed their servers to keep the tips they have received and Kageyama is really grateful for that because it is really helping him with his situation. When Kageyama knocked off from work, it was late.

He kept his money safely in his bag before he got on his bicycle and made his way back home. When he reached home, his parents were dead drunk on the couch. The floor is filled with empty beer bottles. Kageyama made sure he was quiet so as to not wake them, even though they are drunk. He made his way to his room successfully and he took out the money he had gotten. He rolled them up into bundles and hid it under his bed which was an old mattress, a rag for a blanket. He then went to shower and changed before making his way back to his room so he could do his work before calling it a night.

He fell asleep that night, not knowing that he had cried.

The next morning, he was woken up by his parents with a splash to his face. “Wake up! Make us breakfast.” His mother demanded. Kageyama just pushed himself up and made his way to the kitchen. He made a simple breakfast with all that they had in the kitchen. “What kind of breakfast is this? Are you slacking off at work?” His father threw a slap to Kageyama’s face. “I will remember to get groceries tonight.” Kageyama meekly replied before going to his room to get ready for school. Since he got a scholarship, his parents didn’t say anything when he left the house in his school uniform and school bag.

Kageyama left the house with the money in his school bag. After one incident, he never dared leave his money at home. Kageyama decided not to have the bandages on. He have to save them for when his parents decide to cut his wrists again.

He made his way to class, he is alone. He sat there with his books out as he started to do the assessment books. “Kageyama, you’re early.” His class advisor walked in with a clipboard in her hand, a smile on her face. “I’m used to coming early.” Kageyama said with a blank face. His teacher nods. “Have you met your soulmates yet?” His teacher casually asks as she works on her stuff. “I did.” Kageyama gave a short answer. “How were they?” His teacher asks with a smile, probably remembering her encounter with her own soulmate. “They didn’t want me.” Kageyama said plainly. There was no pain in his voice whatsoever but his teacher looked up with a shocked face.

“When did you meet them?” His teacher asks. “Yesterday, at school.” Kageyama shrugs as he goes back to doing his work. It didn’t matter. If they didn’t want him, he would be more than willing to carry on with everything himself. “Are they the same age as you?” His teacher seem to only get more curious about the situation. “No. They are older.” Kageyama closed his book and looked up at the teacher, “I have long prepared for such rejection. It isn’t the first time I am unwanted anyway.” Kageyama say with no emotion whatsoever. He was used to the cruelty of life.

His teacher nods. “I will refer you to the school counsellor so please go see him about this problem.” His teacher said and it was silent again. Kageyama went back to his work. His teacher didn’t ask another question again. Other students soon stream into the classroom and they started homeroom. The lessons soon started and Kageyama only focused on the knowledge the teachers are teaching.

He decided to go see the counsellor after school since he didn’t have work until a little later. He was going to work late that day. With his bags hung on his shoulders, he makes his way to the counsellor’s room. He knocked on the door before a soft come in was heard. Kageyama went in and told the counsellor his name before he is seated opposite the counsellor.

“So, your soulmates have rejected you?” The counsellor asked, very straightforward. “Yes.” Kageyama replied plainly. “Do you feel anything?” He asked. “No.” Kageyama kept his answers really short. “Can I know their names?” The counsellor asks. “I don’t know their names, but I know that they are the captain and vice captain of the volleyball club.” Kageyama answers truthfully. He doesn’t need to hide anything. “I will inform them.” He counsellor says before closing the file. “You don’t have to. I am fine on my own.” Kageyama says before standing up and bowing to the counsellor. He then made his way out of school and to his work place.

Kageyama barely managed to reach his workplace on time. It might be because he took his time to walk there today. He changed quickly and got to work. For some reason, the place was crowded, which was good, but tiring.

Kageyama wasn’t exactly paying attention to who came into the restaurant when he is met with two unexpected customers, two very familiar faces. He kept no change to his expression as he lead the group of boys wearing their school’s volleyball club uniform to a table. He placed the menus on the table. “Please take a look at the menu and call us if you are ready to order.” Kageyama bowed and left to serve the other customers.

They were there, his soulmates. “I don’t feel anything, I don’t feel anything, I don’t feel anything.” Kageyama chanted to himself. Being near them is really a hindrance. He felt drawn to them. His wrists is full of cuts and even though he is wearing a long sleeved shirt, he couldn’t hide all of it.

“Excuse me.” Why did Kageyama have to be nearby when they ordered. “Yes?” Kageyama made his way over and pulled out his notepad. He get ready to take down their orders. They ordered and Kageyama went back to work after sending their orders to the kitchen.

Then it was refilling drinks and clearing plates. He is a little scared to walk near his two soulmates. They rejected him, so he should try his best to stay out of their lives, as much as possible. “Kageyama.” One of his colleagues called him over. “What’s wrong?” Kageyama asks. “That table over there, the specified that they want you to serve them.” His colleague said. Kageyama only nodded as he picked up the plates of food and walked over to the group. He gently placed the plates onto the table.

“Kageyama, why are you working here?” The one known as the vice captain of the volleyball club, took a look at his name tag before asking. “Because I need money.” Kageyama smiles before leaving the table to serve other customers. The two soulmates were confused, why would a 13 year old need to work? Kageyama should be focused on his studies, or enjoying school. They just start eating, the two seniors just not bothering with the reason why Kageyama is working.

Kageyama’s work ran late into the night as he stayed back to close up shop. He is lucky that the supermarket near his house was open 24 hours or he is pretty much screwed. He finished up and clocked out of the place. He then made his way to the supermarket near his house to shop for groceries. It is times like this where he really has time to think for himself. “How pathetic.” He mutters to himself as he grabs the meat off the freezer. “Your soulmates rejected you without even trying to get to know you. How useless can you be?” Kageyama scolds himself as he places two cartons of milk into his basket.

He makes he way through the aisle and grab the stuff that he need before going to pay at the cashier. Along the way, he was just scolding himself all over, agreeing with what his parents had told him before. “You’re better off dead.” Kageyama mutters as he places the basket on the counter. He just keep mumbling all these hurtful words to himself. It wouldn’t hurt much if it was him calling all those names. Kageyama paid and left with the groceries.

A sigh escapes his lips as he makes his way into the house. His parents were awake. “Where is our money!” His father shouts just as he walk through the door. “I don’t get my pay until the end of the month.” Kageyama says. “I know you have money!” His father walks over to where Kageyama was and grabbed his collar and pulled him up. “Give me all your money right now or I will throw you out!” His father threatens. “Okay. I will leave.” Kageyama says but his father doesn’t let go. His parents both know without Kageyama, they would suffer. “You give us your money now, you bastard child! We raise you up and this is how you repay us?” His mother pushed his father away before slapping Kageyama harshly across the face.

Kageyama sighed before he gave them the money he had. He placed the food he bought on the floor and he made his way to his room. “You’re so useless!” Kageyama could here his mother screaming from downstairs. It didn’t matter. Then his door opened and was slammed shut. His father was there with a knife.

“If I don’t teach you a lesson, you will never learn.” His father walked closer to him and grabbed his wrists. His father made big slashes to his wrists. His wrists started bleeding. It wasn’t too bad. His father knew not to cut too deep or they would have to starve since Kageyama wouldn’t be able to work. When the cuts were over, his father landed a few punches to his face and mid section. His father even slashed some parts if his legs. He was numb to the pain. He tried his best to clean the blood off before he starts on his school work.

How tough can Kageyama’s life go?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this isn't too accurate to what actually happens, because who the hell would lose a lot of blood and not actually be sent to the hospital or something, so like bear with the story.

Kageyama couldn't be bothered when the counsellor came to his class after lessons ended with the captain and vice-captain of the volleyball club. "Let's talk it out, find the problem and resolve it." The counsellor said in a very gentle tone. Kageyama doesn't have any reason to reject it but, he actually have responsibilities that he has to fulfill. "I am sorry, but I can't do it today. I have to go to my part time job. Maybe the afternoon the day after tomorrow. I won't be working that day." Kageyama bowed and walked past them and made his way out of school. Actually today, he is only working until 7pm which is considered early.

"Didn't I say that I didn't want them to be informed about this?" Kageyama mutters to himself. One of his soulmates, the one with darker skin ran over to him. “Kageyama, did you inform the counsellor?” He asked. Kageyama looked at him and sighed. “No, I didn’t. My class advisor was the one who did it. The topic on soulmates suddenly came up and I didn’t have any reason to lie.” Kageyama looked at the taller with confused eyes, “What is it? Why do you look so troubled?” Kageyama then followed the older’s gaze down to his wrists. “What happened?” The older asked. Kageyama chuckles, “I’m fine. I have to go. I have to get to work.”

Kageyama bowed and left the older standing there alone. He barely made it to work on time. The only reason why he chose this school was because it was near his work place. He had no other reason to choose this school. He could have gone to better schools and still get a scholarship. Kageyama always worked extra hard.

Every single day, work is the same. However, today is one of those days that he end early. So after work, he went to a nearby park which had a playground. He made his way to the empty playground. Everyone had gone home to have dinner with their family. Kageyama sits there, still in his work uniform. He sighs. Kageyama is alone, again. “Kageyama?” He heard a familiar voice which made him look up. It was his soulmates, both of them. “Iwa-chan, why are we talking to him?” The brown haired guy huffed. “Shittykawa, don’t be rude. He did nothing to offend you.” The now known as ‘Iwa-chan’ guy hit the other guy’s head, which drew out a sound of pain. “Him being my soulmate is what have offended me.” The ‘Shittykawa’ guy exclaimed.

“Don’t mind him. Why are you here? You have ended work right? Aren’t you going home?” The kinder one asked. “I don’t want to go home. I don’t have a home to go to. I only have a place to sleep.” Kageyama says, “And I still don’t know your names.” “We introduced ourselves that day when we were in your class for the club activities talk.” ‘Iwa-chan’ said. “Ahh, I didn’t pay attention because I won’t be joining club activities. I have to work.” Kageyama admits. “Well, no matter. I am Iwaizumi Hajime and this shitty guy over here is Oikawa Tooru. We are both graduating this year.” Iwaizumi said. Kageyama nods.

“Why not, you join us for dinner? We are going to a ramen place that is really good.” Iwaizumi invited but Kageyama took a look at Oikawa before shaking his head. “It’s fine. It seems like your partner is not too happy with me joining you guys.” Kageyama stays seated on the swing and is swinging slightly. “Don’t care about this shitty person.” Iwaizumi grabbed Kageyama’s bag and pulled on his arm and pulled him towards the place they were going. Oikawa just huffs and follows.

At the ramen shop, they stood in front of the machine. The two older boys ordered and waited for Kageyama. Kageyama just got the cheapest possible thing. “Let me buy you something.” Iwaizumi said before inserted some money into the machine and got something at least filling for Kageyama. He just realised that the younger boy was much thinner. “What are your parents doing? Aren’t they feeding you?” Iwaizumi mutters as he grab the tickets that have been dispensed and walk into the restaurant. Kageyama shook his head. “Oh god. I’m sorry, I thought out loud.” Iwaizumi apologised.

You see, Kageyama never found the skill of lying useful, so he always tells the truth.

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Then the three of them made their way inside the restaurant. Oikawa giving Kageyama the stink eye. Iwaizumi took his hands and turned them over, he pushed the sleeve of his shirt up. The bandages were blood soaked. “What happened?” Iwaizumi asked. “My parents did it, but its okay. I’m used to it anyway.” Kageyama shrugged and even Oikawa who honestly isn’t too fond of Kageyama is shocked. Oikawa gulped, his hands were shaking as he reached out to run his hand over some of the healed over scars. Tears seem to fall from Oikawa’s eyes.

“Don’t cry. I’m not in pain.” Kageyama says before he covers his arm up, not really wanting the two seniors to feel uncomfortable over his cut filled and scar filled arms. “Why didn’t you tell the counsellor about this? This is serious Kageyama.” Oikawa grabbed onto Kageyama’s hands. “I may not like you, but I don’t want you hurting like this.” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi pushes the brunette back onto his seat. “Stop it, you’re being a little overwhelming Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says. The waiter came over to collect their tickets. Iwaizumi handed them over. Oikawa took a deep breath before looking at Kageyama. The younger just trying his best to cover up the new wounds and healed over scars.

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama says. “What are you sorry for?” Iwaizumi asks. “I’m apologising because I’m your soulmate. You are stuck with me when you don’t want me at all.” Kageyama bows his head slightly. “You can’t change anything about it. You don’t have control over the situation.” Iwaizumi holds Kageyama’s hands with both of his own. Oikawa huffed, clearly unhappy that Iwaizumi is giving all of his attention to the younger. Oikawa only sees the younger as an opponent, as someone who is taking away all the time, the love and the attention of his Iwa-chan. It is everything that he had always gotten 100% from Iwaizumi, he had to share with the younger.

There is no way that Oikawa will accept Kageyama into their relationship, even if they are soulmates. Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa, "Will you cut the boy some slack? It is not like he chose to be our soulmate." Oikawa rolled his eyes before grunting a agreement. Kageyama just continues to pull at his sleeve trying to hide his hands. Obviously having those scars is not a very good thing. People would misunderstand the meaning of those cuts. They aren’t self inflicted but most people would assume so. The waiter soon came and placed their orders on the table. Their awkward silence was filled with their slurping. Oikawa occasionally glancing over at the youngest boy at their table. Kageyama said nothing except to finish the food in front of him. Food is precious to Kageyama.

They took a while but the food were completely gone from their plates and bowls. “How are you doing in school, Kageyama? You seem to be so focused on your work when we went to your classroom that day.” Iwaizumi asked as he sipped on his drink. Kageyama looked up, his hands fiddling with each other. “I have to keep my grades up. I’m only going to school because I’m on some scholarship programme provided by the school.” Kageyama sighs, “It is getting a little tiring.” The two older boys stare at Kageyama. “Your parents aren’t taking care of you, that’s why you’re working, that’s why you’re eating so little, that’s why you’re studying so hard.” Oikawa says. Kageyama nods. The brunette nailed everything. That was his situation, it will never get better. It never gets better anyway.

“Stay with us.” Iwaizumi says. “Iwa-chan, you can’t do that.” Oikawa whines. “It’s okay. I will get through this.” Kageyama smiles. Iwaizumi has this worried look while Oikawa looked a little guilty. “You’re only a first year in middle school. You can’t do this right?” Iwaizumi says as he takes Kageyama’s hands. Oikawa pouts. Kageyama is taking all of Iwaizumi’s attention. “I am really fine. I’m used to this. I am just lucky to have a more stable job even though I was really young.” Kageyama looks down at his hands that were being held by one of his soulmates. It feels warm. It feels great. It’s like he is being protected. Kageyama smiles for real, but he didn’t notice the tear falling from his eyes until Oikawa wiped them away. “Ah, I am so sorry.” Kageyama remove his hands from his soulmate’s hold in order to wipe the tears falling from his eyes. “I have never felt this feeling before.” Kageyama confesses as he looks at both of his soulmates.

Kageyama looked at the clock that was hung above the counter. It was late. “I’m really sorry but I have to go. My parents would probably be mad if I go home late.” Kageyama grabbed his things and left the restaurant, he left his soulmates to be alone with each other. He is prepared for them both to completely reject him, even after seeing the counselor the day after tomorrow. Kageyama rushed back home. His parents were in their usual drunken state. Kageyama didn’t really care since he was already used to that sight of his parents passed out against the couch in the living room. The house was a mess but Kageyama could only wait for the weekend before he could clean up. He made his way up to his room and sat down on the floor. He took out the worksheets he had to do today and started to complete them.

As Kageyama filled in the blanks to his worksheets, his mind is thinking about Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Somehow, his heart clenched as he thought about them. They were obviously happy with each other, he had no reason to ruin their relationship. “I should really just give up huh?” Kageyama mutters as he look at the timers that have been 0 for at least 2 days now. He trail over the scars on his arm and the new wounds that were currently still healing. He just wants to get out of this hell quickly. Kageyama quickly finishes His work before going to wash up for the night then sleeping in his non-existent bed.

Everything was not going according to anyone’s plan. Oikawa didn’t want a 3rd person in their already established relationship. Kageyama wanted his two only soulmates to really love him with their heart and soul. Iwaizumi of course sides with Oikawa but feels bad for Kageyama so he would stop Oikawa if the brunette ever went overboard.

Kageyama washed up and slept. He didn’t want to think about anything, he didn’t want to know about anything. All he knows is that, he has to earn money and keep his grades up high enough to be able to continue studying. He has to eat less food, or best consume nothing at all. He has to avoid his parents and the punishment they would implement if he ever don’t comply to their wishes like giving them his hard earned money so that they could feed their crazy addiction.

Kageyama sighs as lot before actually falling asleep. He kinda hoped life would treat him a little better from now on. It really could get any worse than Kageyama’s current life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short, this chapter, but I haven’t updated this one is a while. So...

Kageyama woke up early the next morning, as he usually did. Prepared breakfast for his parents and a small snack for himself to hopefully last through the day. His bag is already packed and by the door. He is going to school earlier today so he didn’t have to face his parents. Kageyama held the snack in his hands, grabbed his bag and put on his shoes and he is out the door.

Kageyama adjusted his uniform on the way to school, making sure he was presentable before opening his only meal of the day. He nibbled at the food. “Nothing could get worse right?” Kageyama mutters to himself. Wrong.

He made his way to the empty classroom. Kageyama sat himself down on his seat and started doing his work as he usually would do. It became a habit when he started elementary school. He learnt it the hard way. There was simply no way that his parents would pay for his education. His mother almost pulled him out of school because he didn’t qualify tor the scholarship the school offered to better performing students.

Kageyama could only beg his mother to let him stay as he started to earn his keep, by helping out the neighbours or maybe selling scrap metal he found. Sometimes, it were the empty beer bottles thrown all over his living room floor.

There isn’t a time where Kageyama actually rested since he started elementary school. He was just sitting there minding his own business. His class advisor had yet enter the classroom. A group of boys, probably from another class, ran past his class, but stopped when they realised Kageyama was there alone.

Obviously, they had plans to make him suffer because he was literally carried by one of the boys to the bathrooms. No one was there and they definitely don’t look like good students. “You are Kageyama right? The honour student.” One of the boys asked. Kageyama had to keep up his good results for his scholarship. It is definitely no surprise that he is the honour student of the first year students.

Kageyama shook his head. He didn’t want to get into trouble, especially since they specifically called out his name. “Don’t lie.” The “leader” of the group glared at him. “Vent all your rage on him.” The boy commanded and within seconds, Kageyama was on the floor, receiving punches and kicks to his already frail body. He held his head close to his body, protecting it as much as possible using his hands.

Kageyama could hear foot steps coming closer to the bathroom, but the kicks and punches didn’t stop. “Come join in.” The boy called out. He heard a gasp. “You better stop this right now.” A voice spoke out. “I thought you liked toying with people Oikawa. What happened?” The same boy asked. “Clearly you picked the wrong people to toy with.” Kageyama could hear the anger dripping off Oikawa’s words. “What are you talking about?” One of the boys asked.

“This boy here, is my soulmate.” Oikawa said, like it wasn’t the biggest deal. “Oh! I’m so sorry, Oikawa.” The “leader” apologised. Kageyama was grabbed and pulled up to stand on his two feet. He felt hands dusting him off harshly. It kinda hurt. “We will leave him alone now.” Footsteps could be heard rushing away. Kageyama who had been looking down on the floor, finally looked up to see Oikawa looking at him in worry.

“They sure did a number on you.” Oikawa mumbles under his breath as he checked Kageyama all over. “Thank you.” Kageyama bows. “What for?” Oikawa looked at Kageyama with a confused expression. “For saving me...” Kageyama says. Oikawa can’t stop the small smile that came to his face. “Let’s get you wrapped up. The nurse should be coming in soon.” Oikawa grabbed Kageyama and left the toilet.

Kageyama trailing behind the brunette’s back as he stare at the sturdy and muscular back showing from the older’s rather tight uniform. “What are you doing dragging Kageyama around, Trashykawa?” They bumped into Iwaizumi. Oikawa immediately pushes Kageyama away from him slightly. “Can’t you see he is injured?” Oikawa waves over Kageyama’s body. “I wouldn’t want to be accused of being his bully. Plus, I can’t leave him like this.” Oikawa glared at Kageyama.

Iwaizumi gave Kageyama a once over. “Let’s go then.” Iwaizumi walked ahead, Oikawa made his way beside Iwaizumi, Kageyama walked behind them. They honestly weren’t too bad, that is what Kageyama thought. Even if they didn’t want him, they still care about him to a certain extent, Kageyama is already grateful.

They made their way to the nurse’s office, but it was still empty. “Looks like the nurse isn’t in yet.” Iwaizumi mutters to himself. Oikawa just made his way to one if the shelves and got the first aid kit. “Sit down.” Oikaway grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Kageyama. Kageyama looked at Oikawa for a moment before sitting down.

“Remove your shirt.” Oikawa says as he opens the first aid box. Kageyama contemplates. “What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asks, seeing that hesitation. “It’s probably not a very good idea to see under my shirt.” Kageyama sighs. “It’s fine. We won’t judge you or anything.” Oikawa huffs. “Okay then.” Kageyama unbutton his shirt, exposing his bare skin that has been littered by many scars.

Iwaizumi made an audible gasp, Oikawa stare at his scar filled skin in shock. Oikawa bit his lips before closing the first aid box, putting it where he found it. He grabbed another bottle. “It’s not too bad, so we gonna use this ointment. Are you allergic to anything?” Oikawa asks as he shakes the bottle in his hand slightly. Kageyama shakes his head. His uniform now handing on the back of the chair.

Oikawa nods before opening the ointment, pouring a little on a cotton pad. He rubbed it gently over the bruises that had formed, either it was from the ambush just now or from his parents, Oikawa didn’t know, he didn’t want to know as well. He would probably be hurt by the truth anyway.

Kageyama didn’t wince when Oikawa accidentally pressed into his bruise when the older lost his balance, only supporting his weight with his toes. He didn’t even cry out. “Oh god! I’m sorry, did it hurt?” Oikawa asks as he pull his hands away as quickly as he could. Kageyama looked at Oikawa with a black look. “I’ve felt worse. This isn’t even half as bad.” Kageyama shrugged. “Iwa-chan! Do something about him.” Oikawa huffs before standing up and walking away.

Iwaizumi sighs. “You really shouldn’t feel any pain at all. Why didn’t you tell your class advisor about your parents? The school could do something about it.” Iwaizumi said as Kageyama put his shirt back on. “I can’t. If I do that, they will make my life utter hell, as if I am not in hell already.” Kageyama sighs. “Let’s get you back to class.” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa places the ointment back on the shelves before joining the duo and heading out of the nurse office.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked Kageyama back to his class, making sure no one goes near the younger. Iwaizumi’s attention is constantly on Kageyama. Oikawa huffs, he is jealous, so jealous, but he can’t help but feel bad for the younger. Seeing those scars made his heart clench in a weird way. Oikawa knows he rejected the younger, but the pain from just looking is a little shocking. Once Kageyama is safely inside his classroom, Oikawa and Iwaizumi left.

“We have to bring him to our house.” Iwaizumi says, his hands clenched into fists. “I know you’re worried for him, but we shouldn’t be too rash. His parents are still the people responsible for him.” Oikawa tries to calm his boyfriend down. Iwaizumi took a few deep breaths before facing Oikawa. “Today at the counselling session, we will mention this idea to the school.” Iwaizumi says, completely serious. Oikawa just stares at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. “Don’t be in such a hurry to make decisions, Iwa-chan. I’m a little afraid that he might be hurt more if we bring him with us.” Oikawa bit his thumb nail.

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa with a questioning look, then it relaxes. “So you really care about him as well huh? Oikawa drop the act already.” Iwaizumi sighs. “No, I don’t! Iwa-chan don’t just ignore me!” Iwaizumi walks away while Oikawa protests. Iwaizumi is smiling, knowing that Oikawa actually cares for Kageyama.

~~~

Throughout the day, his classmates just kept staring at him. He is hurt pretty badly. The teachers also asked if he was alright or experiencing trouble in school. He just answered the same thing every single time that he was ‘fine’. Kageyama has been used to it, telling people that he is okay even though he really isn’t. It became a norm for him, it became the definition of ‘fine’ to him. “Kageyama, you seem to be in really bad shape. Have you been eating properly?” His class advisor came in during lunch. The students were all scattered around and eating their handmade lunches. Kageyama just sat there nibbling on some snack. “I’ve been eating.” Kageyama answers.

His class advisor looks at him before sighing. “Alright then, if there is any trouble do inform me alright?” His class advisor smiles at him before leaving the classroom. Kageyama just shrugs as he continues to nibble on the snack he took that morning. He only dreads the session that will happen that afternoon. He fears what Oikawa and Iwaizumi will say. Will he really be rejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not a sad story


End file.
